


Present

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Biting, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Raphael is very loving right now, but to which of his brothers???I wrote it so, that your favorite turtle can be the one Raphael is with.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Present

Tender kisses on the mouth, while he was being laid down on his shell by Raph. He couldn’t believe how good this felt. Raph was normally never gentle with any of them, so what had gotten into Raph now?

As they laid there kissing, Raph moved the kisses down the jawline to the neck, then the collarbone, down the middle of the plastron, to where his cock was beginning to come out. Raph used his warm breath to help him come out, it didn’t take long before his cock was all out of hiding, that was when Raph began to give it tender kisses all the way down to the hilt and back up to the tip. Raph took his time with the kisses.

When Raph reached the tip, he began to kiss it again, but took a little more of the cock in his mouth each time. Every time Raph took the cock in his mouth, he would hear a gasp or the sounds ah or nh. The moment the cock was all in his mouth, was when Raph began to move his tongue from side to side, which made him earn a gasp that turned into a moan.

While moving up and down the cock, with his tongue going from side to side. Raph’s right hand was giving small gentle squeezes to his brother’s tail, while his left hand was on the plastron, trying to keep his brother’s body calm, so he wouldn’t force Raph to get rough.

Raph didn’t stop until his brother came in his mouth, Raph swallow it all and licked his brother’s cock clean from semen. Then Raph began kissing his way back up his brother’s body to the mouth. When Raph made it to the mouth, he gave tender kisses again, while moving slowly inside his brother.

It wasn’t until Raph was fully inside him, that he realized that Raph was inside him. Raph started to move slowly in and out, while giving tender kisses on the mouth, neck or shoulder, only once in a while would Raph give a gentle nibble. His brother gave moans and churrs, as they were laying there.

When they came together, he couldn’t believe how good it felt to come from this. Afterwards they laid side by side, Raph on his stomach and his brother didn’t move at all. That was when Raph moved up and gave him a tender kiss before saying “happy birthday” and laid back down, with a big smile on his face.

The end.


End file.
